Ever After High AU Roleplay Wiki:Rules
Well hello there ladies and gentlemen, this is a Ever After High AU Roleplay wiki! Since this is a wiki we have some of the most hated things in the world, RULES. If any of you have some problems with these general rules, please discuss with one of our Admins. What is AU? The abbreviation AU stands for Alternative Universe. Alternative Universe is a descriptor used to characterize fanworks which change one or more elements of the source work's canon. AU fanworks are notable for allowing fans to stretch themselves creatively and to engage in flights of fancy. They may also serve to promote fandoms with small canons, to present the writer's views regarding canon-related controversies, and/or to provide social commentary related either to the source canon or to some aspect of the AU being presented. What is the Ever After High AU Roleplay Wiki? The Ever After High AU Roleplay Wiki '''is a fan-canon that strives to follow the official Ever After High Canon as much as possible (except Epic Winter, screw Epic Winter). While OC's are added as well as side stories this Fanon is to hold as true to the canon world and material as possible and to try not to have characters that break these conventions and limitations as much as possible. After all, Setting rules for yourself that are difficult to overcome is hard. But that's why we do it! '''Ever After High AU Roleplay Wiki is a free database made by the Enchanted Ever After High Roleplay group containing information about our EAH Roleplay. Feel free to read some of our fanfics, check out our fan art and read about our characters. Follow the rules and respect other users at all times. Basic Rules * Do NOT edit other people's work. Editing another users work must only be done with their permission, this includes grammar, spelling checks and category adds. * Do NOT take other people's creation and post it here or anywhere else. * All fanfictions that may contain content unsuitable for ages under 16 must have a clear warning and age rating. * Fan Fictions that contain some sexual content must have a warning in large font at the top of the page. Additionally, a category labeling the article must be included. * Character Profiles will be imported by Admins unless roleplayers wish to add their own. * Please Roleplay only on Discussion threads. * Please follow the rules below and do not post in people's RP threads without their approval first. It is rude, it is intrusive, and it can get you in a possible infraction depending on how severe the offense. Guides For those new to this wiki, here is a selection of helpful guides on how to get started * Magic Guide ** The base magics for all EAH Characters. * Character Profile ** A descriptive base profile that's common in this community, allowing for one to easily relate information about their character to the audience.